RF and mm-wave phased arrays are being increasingly used in a variety of applications, such as communication, imaging, beam steering, and radar. However, efforts in developing optical phased arrays have had limited success.
Conventional optical phased arrays are formed using such techniques as injection locking of lasers in the array, single laser with array of phase modulators, and phase locking of multiple semiconductor lasers. However, conventional optical phased arrays have a number of disadvantages. For example, they are formed using bulky optical components, require complex control systems to minimize the effect of environment fluctuations, consume a significant area, and are otherwise difficult to scale.
A need continues to exist for an optical phased array that is highly integrated, has a reduced sensitivity to environment fluctuations, and consumes a significantly smaller area than conventional optical phased arrays.